A structure for illuminating an area near an antenna that transmits data to or receives data from storage media such as IC cards and the like has been known in information equipment that transmits data to or receives data from the storage media in a non-contact manner (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-323615). In the case of the conventional structure, the light emitted from a light-emitting element mounted on a printed board that is different from that on which the antenna is mounted is led to a substantially center position of a front side of the antenna via a light guide path.